2p! Germany's spell book
by Mizu-chii42
Summary: This book was made just for the few that kept asking me to tell "what is inside of 2p! Germany's spell book" (Rating may go up, There is going to be more the just English in this book, but it's mostly English)
1. Chapter 1

_The book you are about to read,_

_this book…_

_It is filled with magical beings beyond imagine._

_But, only the true of heart can see?_

_This book will take you into a world that is far away,_

_and yet so close…_

_Do you wish to enter in this magic filled world?_

_or will you stay within the path you know by heart?_

_It is your time to pick, and your world to enter._

_Will you join this world in it's war,_

_or do you pick to stay in your world of bliss?_

_As I have said,_

_It it it your world to pick…_

_If you pick to enter this world, be ready to _

_get sucked into a war_

_of where time and legend _

_fight for the right to stay alive._

_This,_

_is the world of Summit._

_The kingdom in the book._  
-

**Uh… Okay~**

**I… Decided to make 2p! Germany's spell book. I bet you all, (who have read the letters to a German) have wondered what is inside of the spell book… haven't you? I was asked to do this, so here it is~!**

**** Means disclaimer, **

**I might be using it for a "bit" of things… my mine isn't THAT creative… some days...**

**This is going to be long... I will have the second chapter up really soon!**

**I based this off of a game called "Avalon code" so... there might be some similarity's...  
**


	2. The spirit of Fire- Inkey

**Inkey**- The fire spirit of the four guards.

Spirit: Fire

Age: Inkey will not say

Gender: Male

Home: Alps

Inkey is known to be the most hyper of the four the spirits. He is small in size, with bright red flaming hair and orange eyes. He wears a Iron strap going around his chest and has baggy pants that stop around the knee that look like they have been made of Iron as well. The clothing release puffs of smoke when Inkey moves. Inkey's nickname is Flare.

Inkey has his hands bound by the Summit spell book and only able to gain full use of his hands, and his power, when the owner of the spell book grants a bond with his over the "fire moment of awaking".

Inkey's rude nature and hyper disposition put him at the biggest risk of not being able to control his own power, which is why his arms have been sealed.

The marker that shows Inkey's full form is the red bookmark that comes from having freed Inkey from his slumber inside the volcano of Summit.

Inkey gets well with both Aurora and Wish, but gets pissed with Forest is near by.

Inkey is very quick toanger and he won't calm down until the reason for his anger is gone.

- More about Inkey -

Inkey the first spirit that Ludwig had encountered. He was found while in the Alps while Germany was looking for the Thrig branch and helping guide Saubure to the village of the Grey wolf, which was where the Thrig Bush grew.

Inkey has three abilities.

1- set the surrounding area inflame

2- Can move faster then the speed of sound

3- When his chains are removed, or when spirit and master's heart become one, Inkey can make volcano geysers appear where he wants.

- Edit -

Ugh... I hate my IPod. Stupid thing can't spell or do a Auto-correct to save one's life...


	3. The spirit of Earth- Forest

**Forest **- The spirit of the Earth, second of the four guards

Spirit: Earth

Age: How old is earth?

Gender: Female

Home: Amazon rainforest

Forest is very calm and she wears a long flowing light green dress that is adorn with small sunflowers and roses. Forest wears no shoes and had a light green bandana tied around her neck slightly.

Forest is very calm and relaxed, but hates total strangers and Mist. You can never leave them in the same house without them fighting, unless you have there master near by. Forest is shy around people when her master tell her that the person won't hurt anyone. (From the book)

The bookmark that shows Forest's true form was found deep inside a cave, after the bush-dust dragon had found it and taken it to his lair- which is why we were able to find and beat the bush-dust dragon and save the indigenous people of the rainforest.

- More about Forest -

Forest has had her legs bound by the summit spell book, and only had that chain broken when she and Germany went training in the Amazon for strengthening bounds of the spirit and master. Forest has a very good sense of humor, but her jokes are bad a lot of the time.

- Notes -

It is unknown if Forest has any REAL ability's, but Forest has a mind big enough to match her heart... To bad she's always sleeping to really use the brain she has to help Germany out in most cases.


End file.
